


BloodVine Insanity

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based off the maze runner, Blood Vines, Character Death, Crying, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, No Fluff, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), i hate the blood vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: in·san·i·ty/inˈsanədē/the state of being seriously mentally ill; madness--------------------------------------------------------or i took newt and tubbo said "oo parallels" and went with it
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	BloodVine Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> first off 
> 
> TW: death, blood, illness
> 
> \------------------------  
> basically took Newts death from The Maze Runner and twisted it a bit to be Tommy and Tubbo because there is quite a few parallels  
> \--  
> I know the bloodlines work the exact same way as the flare does, ofc its not exactly a virus- however for the sake of this I’m making it *more* infect-y and not baiting people with items or wants, etc  
> Basically how it works is how we used to think it worked, or a lot of people, it took over/ it was able to take over certain people, however, others were “immune” or unable to be infected by the blood vines

Tubbo’s head ached, spun constantly. Voices constantly spoke to him, telling him he was okay, that the vines were good, that he was  _ healthy _ . 

He knew he wasn’t. 

Tubbo fought for his sanity. He tried so hard to push down the insanity that crawled up. He couldn’t. He accepted it, he was  _ going _ to go insane, completely and utterly. He gave up. Tubbo knew he would only make it worse for Tommy. He didn’t want Tommy to watch him turn more and more into a monster. A monster he knew he was bound to fully become. 

So Tubbo ran. 

He ran from Tommy and Sam. He ran from SnowChester. He ran from everybody. Tubbo didn’t want his friends to watch him lose himself to this egg. He didn’t want to hurt them, not anymore. 

Tubbo never wanted to hurt anybody. 

It was easier for Tubbo to run. It had always been easier to run. 

But Tommy wouldn’t let him run. He tried, he begged for Tubbo to come back. Tubbo didn’t want to. He wanted to spend what sanity he had left alone, where he couldn’t hurt anyone. But alas, Tommy won the fight. 

Over time, everything seemed to blur. He started to forget things. Forget things he should remember. The days blurred together. Falling in and out of sanity. Tommy tried to help him, so did Sam. He started forgetting people. Tommy would mention someone, and Tubbo would blankly stare, confused. 

Tubbo did notice, Tommy was slightly more distanced than he used to be. Not in an emotional way, but physically. Always at least three feet away. He could understand why. His sanity was slipping. 

He only knew when he was slipping into the insane moments after he fell out of them. When he was, of course, nothing seemed wrong. He thought he was okay in that state. 

What else was he to think, he was insane. 

Tubbo ran again. Tommy couldn’t find him for a while until they met in the snow biome. Alone, surrounded by snow for miles. 

It was only them. 

Like it was supposed to be. 

_ ‘It’s me and you, against Dream.’  _

They defeated Dream. Was it still him and Tubbo? 

Of course, it was. Their friendship was so much more than defeating Dream. They had been friends before Dream came and the disc war started. 

It was always them. And yet Tommy looked at Tubbo, and he couldn’t see.  _ Tubbo. _

Tubbo wasn’t himself. He wasn’t the Tubbo that Tommy knew. 

He wanted to believe Tubbo was fine, he was okay. Ever since Tubbo had left Tommy had been. Saying he was just on an adventure or building something. 

Tommy knew. He didn’t want to believe it, so he lied to himself. For days on end, till he started to believe it, just a bit. 

It only made looking at Tubbo harder. Tubbo wasn’t himself. He wasn’t the Tubbo that he fought for L’Manburg with. He wasn’t the Tubbo that was a spy for Pogtopia. He wasn’t even the Tubbo that had exiled him, on December 5th.

He was different. 

He was insane. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy stood, staring at his friend. His best friend. 

Tubbo’s eyes were bloodshot, vines grew on his arms, not tightly as if to restrain him. He looked half-dead, he looked insane. 

He was insane. 

“...Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice was shaky as if scared of his friend, scared of what his friend had become. 

Tubbo turned in response to his name. He held a netherite sword in his hand. He had made it before he got infected. His grip on the sword was tight, he was ready to swing at anyone who stepped his way. 

And he did. He swung at Tommy, sloppy swings, Tommy only defended himself with a shield. He didn’t want to hurt Tubbo, even in this state. He couldn’t bring himself to raise a sword to him. 

This had gone on for minutes. Tubbo’s swings got better, more precise. Tommy just defended himself the whole time. Watching his friend, what used to be his friend swing at him, try to kill him. 

Sanity seemed to leak back into Tubbo, stopping himself from swinging anymore. He looked at Tommy, arms covered in deep cuts from Tubbo’s sword. 

Tubbo looked down at the sword in his hand. From it dark crimson blood dripped onto the snow, dying it red. 

Tubbo looked up from the sword in his hand, staring at Tommy. 

“...Kill me.” Tubbo’s voice was flat, dull. 

“I…” 

“Kill me, Tommy!” 

Tears finally formed in Tommy’s eyes, they never fell. Tommy blinked them away. The tears reformed and once again Tommy blinked them away. 

“I- I can’t!” Tommy’s voice was full of sorrow, dread, sadness. 

“Kill me, Tommy! Before I become one of them! Before I lose myself completely.” 

“Tubbo- We can- Maybe we can try and-” 

How could Tubbo ask for that? Ask Tommy to kill his best friend? How could Tommy ever do that? 

“Shut up! I trusted you, I trust you. Now do it!” 

Tommy said nothing. He couldn’t say anything. He was completely and utterly speechless. He wiped his unfallen tears and stared at Tubbo. His gaze moved from Tubbo to his sword. The blood, his blood was still dripping, much slower now. It dyed and melted the snow. 

The snow was home to so many people. 

Technoblade,   
Jack Manifold,    
Ranboo,    
Phil,    
_Tubbo._

Now the snow was stained with blood. His very own blood. He worried what people would do, what they would think if they came across this area. 

All the snow, so pretty, perfect, beautiful. Now stained with violence and insanity. 

With blood. 

“Please, Tommy...Please.” Tubbo’s voice was soft, as if it were his last gasp of sanity. His eyes were clear, unclouded, he looked like himself. 

That only made it worse. 

Tommy slowly, walked forward, sword held in his shaky hand, his heart fell into a abyss, he didn’t know if it would come back. 

Finally, he let the tears fall. 

With tears streaming down his face, the salty tear mixed with the crimson blood. Covered in numb wounds, his heart falling to an inescapable black abyss, 

He stabbed his friend through the chest. 

Tubbo gasped in a hitched breath. He sank to the ground. His eyes were cleared still, he was still himself. He looked at Tommy, Tommy’s hands were trembling, tears streamed down his face. Tubbo gave Tommy a weak smile, and then he was gone. 

Tommy sank to the ground himself. Sitting in front of Tubbo’s corpse. His breath was shaky, his whole body was trembling. He sat there on the ground, wide-eyed staring at the blood leaking out of his friends’ wounds onto the white snow. 

He didn’t have the will to move. So he stayed staring. Blankly.    
  
Tubbo was gone. Stab through the chest. 

It was him who gave him that wound, it was him who killed Tubbo. 

Tubbo’s words repeated over and over in his head, memories flashed by circling his head. It was tormenting. 

Memories of the disc war, L’Manburg, Pogtopia with Tubbo all spinning around Tommy’s head. 

The bench, the finale, the festivals, doomsday. They were all nothing in comparison. Even the Manburg festival, even if his death was awful, he had another one to rely on. He had his final life to rely on. But this time, there was no next life. Tubbo was gone. Begged for death. Died at the hand of Tommy’s sword. Tommy’s blade. 

_ ‘Please, Tommy...Please.’  _

Tommy didn’t think he’d ever get that image out of his head. 

_ ‘What am I without you?’  _

_ ‘Yourself?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> pls i wrote this really late at night and did hardly any editing, my apologies 
> 
> again, this was **heavily** based of James Dashners, The Maze Runner (death cure)


End file.
